Well known examples of bathroom layouts generally have a shower configuration that includes a bathtub and a hanging shower curtain. In such well known examples, the bathtub is enclosed on three sides by walls with the shower curtain substituting a fourth wall.
In an effort to increase an abode's livable space, many home designers and developers will sacrifice bathroom space to facilitate increasing the livable space. This is especially well known in condominiums or guest areas of a house. Condominium bathrooms are generally small such that the square footage of the livable space is increased. Moreover, the guest areas of a house, such as a guest bathroom, are typically smaller than the master bathroom and other more frequently used areas of the house to facilitate increasing the size of those more frequently used areas. As a result, such guest bathrooms generally have smaller shower areas than users would prefer.
Users of smaller shower areas may wish to increase the size of their shower area. One known example of increasing the shower area is to use a curved shower rod. Such shower rods facilitate increasing the shower space by curving a shower liner away from the shower space. As a result, the space within the shower area is increased. However, the curved shower rod also facilitates decreasing the amount of bathroom space outside of the shower.